Empire City
Empire City was a large city located somewhere in the New York area of the United States of America. The city consisted of three islands, or districts; the Neon, the Warren and the Historic District.inFamousinFamous 2''http://kotaku.com/5822042/infamous-2-is-the-post+katrina-video-game-that-america-deserves It was after Empire City the Empire Event was named, which concerns the final major catastrophe taking place in Empire City: the arrival of the Beast. History Prior to the Blast Empire City was originally a highly populated city and consisted of three islands; the Neon, the Warren and the Historic district. The Neon was the commercial section of the city, with many companies and markets. The Warren was Empire City's slum and industrial part, and the largest island of the three. The Historic District was the cultural part of the city, with many parks and landmarks. The large city gained its power from several Substations, all of which were temporarily disabled during the Blast. The Blast Empire City would later be the victim of a devastating explosion. Following the nicknamed "Blast", Empire City was cursed with a plague. The potential danger of the plague caused the city to be put under quarantine and the initial increase in crime and disease made Empire City very dangerous, going so far the government discussed if it would be best to exterminate the entire city. Contact with the rest of the world was cut off, and as the rest of the world would be reported to about the restoration of Empire City, for real the event was much worse. The Blast activated several Conduits in the city, all with their own intentions. The stronger ones took control of large parts of the city, whereas the weaker were forced under control of the stronger ones. The police force had to defend the city, but only managed this thanks to the help from the newly activated Conduit Cole MacGrath. Promises kept Eventually MacGrath defeated all of the gangs in Empire City, and restored peace. However, the DARPA Agent Moya Jones, who had been working with Cole before her lies were revealed, kept her promise and made the call to bomb Empire City. With several resources storming the city, eliminating the weak and sick, Empire City was once again in chaos. It wouldn't take long until Moya created a form of "super-soldiers", whom she sent to aid in the battle of the city. However, Cole MacGrath managed to stop Moya and once again restore order in the city. After this, the citizens of Empire City began worshiping Cole as something more than a hero, and with his help managed to rebuild Empire City to its former state. Destruction With the arrival of the prophetized "the Beast", Empire City was entirely destroyed. Following the chaos, the word of the Demon quickly spread as the fate of Empire City came to be known. The director of the NSA, Houston, began investigating the matter, though the conclusion of this remains unknown. The demise of Empire City resulted in the collapse of the global economy, as the world struggled to respond to the sudden loss of the Empire Exchange, and the trillions of dollars in damages caused by the Beast's rampage along the Eastern Seaboard. Alternate Timelines Evil Karma In the timeline of the Evil MacGrath, the city would learn to fear Cole as a tyrant. The city slowly began to fall apart, and with the aid they received from Cole, the Reapers quickly managed to overcome the police. It wouldn't take long until Cole ruled the city with a hand of steel, where the weak fended for themselves, and the strong ruled them all. Kessler's timeline In an alternate timeline, Cole never faced the Beast, but fled instead, trying to protect his family. With this, Empire City was destroyed with the rest of the world. Districts The Neon The Neon was the marketing part of Empire City. It was were companies marketed the products and was the home of many parks. While Posmodern architecture consisted in all of Empire City, including the Neon, the architecture of the latter also consisted of many High-Tech and Art Deco buildings. The Neon also had fewer electric wires spread across the district, than compared to the other islands. The Neon was the district suffering least damage from the Blast, although the post-effects were critical, as the criminal gang known as the Reapers would soon be in control of the district. The Warren The Warren was the largest island and the industrial part of Empire City, and was also dubbed as the local slum. Despite the Warren's economic situation, it was the home of the largest prison in Empire City as well as the only hospital. The Warren was also a home to a large park, which was turned into a base of the Dust Men, after the Blast. Historic District The Historic District was the smallest island of the city, the cultural part and the home of many parks. Here the most Post-modern buildings could be found, along with a great deal of Art Deco inspired architecture. The cult group First Sons quickly established themselves as rulers of the district, but their presence didn't go public until after the Blast, which was caused by the group itself. The Historic District was the island most affected by the Blast, and many parts were in ruins. With this, the Historic District was made a Burial Ground where victims of the blast could be laid to rest. Notable Landmarks and locations The Neon * Stampton Bridge * Zeke's Roof * Smith Fountain * Reaper Compound * Empire Electrics * Jefferson Tunnel * Archer Square * Fisherman's Wharf The Warren * Tent City * Valentine Park * Examiner Building * Eagle Point Penitentiary * Containers Area * Bayview Hospital * Alden's Tower * Adamson Building * Coleridge College Historic District * Ground Zero * Blue Canyon Building * Ashford Building * Staton Building * Burial Ground Others * Steel Harbor * Stone Canal Bridge * 19th Street Drawbridge * Sewers * Fremont Bridge * Gas Stations * Medical Clinics * Empire City Rails Notable persons from Empire City * Cole MacGrath/Kessler * Zeke Dunbar * Trish Dailey * Amy Dailey * Brandon Carey * Dwight * Lou * Roger Notable organizations in Empire City * Reapers * Dust Men * First Sons * Empire City Police Department * Voice of Survival Gallery The Neon Infamous-destiny.jpg|Archer Square Empire_Neon_Bridge.jpg Empire__Train.jpg|Train in the Neon. The_Neon_Orbit.jpg Empire_Neon_Park.jpg The_Neon_1.jpg Smith_Fountain.png The Warren ValentinePark.png|Valentine Park. Warren_1.jpg|The Warren's prison heavily damaged. Warren2.jpg|The Warren The_Neon_bridge.jpg Historic District RememberingEmpireCity.png|Cole's flashback of Ground Zero. Infamous-agility.jpg|The Historic District Empire_Zero.jpg|Ground Zero and Staton Building. Other Warren.jpg|Cole overlooking Empire City. Reaper_grunts.jpg|The Sewers of Empire City. Initial_Empire.jpg|Empire City concept Old_Empire.jpg|Early Empire City design. Empire_Concept.jpg|Empire City concept art Emipre_2.png|Empire City before the Blast. Maps Neon_Map.png|Map of the Neon. Warren_Map.png|Map of the Warren Historic_Map.png|Map of the Historic District. Trivia * USTV Broadcasts throughout inFamous 2 indicates that Empire City was located in the vicinity of New York City and Boston, noted for being a prominent economic center as well as being home to a population of millions. * In trailers for inFamous, Cole said Empire City Blast destroyed the radius of 6 square blocks. In inFamous 2, however, he says 5 square blocks. ** It should be noted that John White said it was something around 5 or 6 square blocks, but that he wasn't sure. * Empire City appears to be modeled after New York City, thus explaining Cole's New York dialect as well as giving a hint on the location of the city.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20067 * Empire City returned with a different appearance in inFamous 2, than it had in the first game. Through a glitch it can be revisited. * Empire City's national flag was red and white in InFamous Anarchy.''inFamous Anarchy References es:Empire Cityfi:Empire Citypt-br:Empire City Category:Locations Category:Empire City Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous: DC Comics Category:InFamous Anarchy Category:InFamous: Post Blast